


Beautiful Day

by Butterfly



Series: Drabbles (multi-fandom) [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on the subject of 'rain'. Spoilers for the final episode of <i>Angel</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Day

Spike ducked into an alley, watching the full-blood demons scamper off as the sun started to shine weakly through the early morning cloud-cover.

The right sleeve of his coat had torn off during the fight. He hadn't had the chance to deal with the problem, so he'd spent the night fighting with one arm soaked to the skin with bloody rain and the other shielded from the worst of the gore by the leather. It felt disgusting and wonderful, like all the nightmares he'd wished for so hard when he'd first been chipped.

There was a poem in that somewhere.


End file.
